Glued and tight
by Asrial-va
Summary: Thor and Loki play in their room in the greatest secrecy. Except JARVIS who keeps silent about their relationship, nobody knows they are together. It could last for some time so a small incident during a little time together had not messed anything. Jotun!Loki Thorki


Glued and tight

#########################################

Hello everyone.  
This text is my first attempt to translate one of my fics from French to English.  
I hope this is not too catastrophic.  
A HUGE thank you to Ioana Raluca Popescu to corrected the text.

Do not hesitate to tell me what you think of this story so I can make some progress. You can find the original version in French under the account "Asrial" as well as all my other fics.

Thank to you and happy reading

##########################################

Loki sighed languorously.

Eyes closed, he swayed gently his hips, busy to follow the rhythm of Thor's tongue.

Rosy cheeks, Thor could not quite revel in the sight of his brother panting on the bed.

The Prince of Asgard stopped a moment to torture the member of his brother, trailing a line of kisses on his inner thigh.

Loki replied by spreading his legs even wider. Loki was terribly compliant when his brother felt in the mood to be so ... Touchy.

"- Thor ..."

The blond smiled tenderly.

He passionately loved his brother.

When he managed to free Loky of the clutches of Asgard, he would never have imagined that their relationship would lead this path. But as he reflected more on the subject…... What other path would have been ahead of them?

They were as possessive and absolute with one as with the other. All that mattered were themselves.

That they had not yet sleep together for so long was the real disturbing issue.  
Now they knew that not only they were not brothers but they were of two different races…

When Loki had finally kissed Thor on a whim, with more challenge than anything else, the Mass was said. Thor had remained stupefied one second then threw Loki on the bed before jumping on him.

Fortunately the Avengers tower was empty at the time.

And JARVIS, good JARVIS, had agreed to keep quiet on the evolution of their relationship.

Not that the brothers were ashamed. On the contrary.  
They had simply noticed that mortals were more prude than the Jotuns or the Asgardians when it came to sex.

They did not want to bother them, among other things.

Loki did not want to take the risk of jeopardizing the friendship of Thor with the Avengers, or the first buds of friendship growing between himself and Clint. After being his worst critic, the sparrow had finally started to get along with him.

Thor threw his brother on the bed.

With a firm hand, he lifted his legs until the knees touched his brother's chest, offering to his viewing pleasure the delicate pink circle between his buttocks.

"- Thor ... You're not ..." Loki's protests ended on a stifled groan when Thor began to lick him gently, flicking his tongue inside as soon as the ring's muscles relaxed under the delicate ministrations of the blonde Asgardian.

Eyes closed again, Loki stretched under the caresses, panting, squirming so much so that Thor eventually changed the position to catch his brother between his legs.

Loki let out a small hoarse groan.

Now he could lick the testicles of his brother with the greatest ease. Thor bent him so that the blond could almost sit on his face. A little sadistic, Loki took his brother's member between his fingers while playing with his tongue on him.

Thor growled a little.

His brother cheated! It was up to him to give him pleasure!

"- Loki Change ... please." Thor finally asked.

"- Thor?"

"- I want my Loki. The True Loki. I want to taste your real taste." The blond purred.

Loki blushed. However, unable to refuse, he lifted the spell that forced him to wear an Aesir guise.

The hum of Thor became stronger.

Loki's skin was cold under his touch, but not enough to hurt him.

Eyes half-closed, Thor resumed his oral work with a touching enthusiasm that made his brother moan.

For ten seconds.

Until the tongue that possessed him stops.

"- ... Thor?"

"- ..."

"- ... Thor?"

"- ..."

"- Thor? What's going on?"

Gradually, Loki became bored.

What was happening?

"- Thor!"

"- I' m 'gl..d." Thor admitted cheeks taking a scarlet shade.

"- Gld ?"

"- Gl''d!"

"- Gl….GLUE?"

"- 'es. 'e'auze ov ze g'old."

For one second Loki did not know whether to laugh, cry or shoot himself.

The excitement of his lower parts had decreased significantly, to the point that Thor's tongue where it was now and its position made him ache.

"- Wait, I'll get back to my Ase appearance." Proposed Loki before realizing that something prevented him from doing it. Probably the same tongue that was stuck inside him...

Fuck !

.

"- Oki?"

"- ... I can't do it, my brother."

Thor tried to pull but only succeeded in hurting them both. He tried to blow hot air but it was not enough. As for his saliva, it froze almost immediately. He was going to finish with an ice cube stuck inside the buttocks of his brother.

Loki tried to use his magic, but without success. He did not see what he was doing! How could he manage to separate them without hurting one or the other seriously.

The reality began to creep upon them.  
Without help, they'll NOT succeed to get out of this situation.

They were silent for a long time.

Thor still managed to roll them on the side without injury. Loki sighed in relief. The weight of Thor on his bent spine began to be painful.

"- Thor ..."

"- 'y' oki?"

"- We're gonna need help."

Thor was shocked but ... His brother was right.  
Their humiliation would be complete at so many levels.

First, their position. Thor had his tongue stuck inside his brother and not in his mouth.

Then there was their incestuous relationship.

Their relationship at all, obviously humans were struggling with same-sex couples even if Loki was a Jotun ...

Well.

The fact that Loki is a Jotun as well. He had never shown his true appearance to anyone except Thor. Even Odin had only seen him VERY briefly and certainly hadn't contemplated the entire giant ice anatomy with all that that implied (horns included)

It would be sooo fun.

"- Thor?"

"- do, we 'aze 'o s'oize."

Loki sighed heavily before bracing himself mentally against the monstrous humiliation that would be his… their... In short time.

"- JARVIS?"

"- Mr. Laufeyson?"

"- Who is at home?"

"- Everyone sir."

"- Of course ... Would it be possible to bring Bruce here without the others following?"

The AI regretfully, almost sighed.

"- No, sir. I'm sorry. Mr. Stark will want to know what do you want from Mr. Banner, and the others will follow."

"- Just like I have expected from them."

"- And I do not know what excuse you may invent to explain your ... nesting." Insisted the AI.

For a few, Loki would almost felt the fun of the data processing creature.

"- JARVIS. Have mercy, please. We will suffer in a few moments one of our worst humiliation ever since Thor's naked ass spanking 800 years ago. Ouch!"

Thor had given him a slap on the buttocks. Anyone should not talk about that! Ever!

After more than 3200 years, it was still the worst humiliation of the elder prince.

The AI does not laugh but his fun is sensed in the room.

"- I've informed Mr. Banner, as you requested Mr. Laufeyson. As expected, the rest of the house follows."

The two brothers grunted.

There was a knock at the door of Thor's room.

Loki lifted immediately the spell that prevented any sound to leave the room in order for Banner to hear him.

"- Enter".

The scientist poked his head through the front door only to be pushed inside by the curious bunch who had tagged along.  
They had NEVER set foot inside the room of two brothers.

"- Loki? What's going on? JARVIS was….. Loki?"

The scientist was slowly flushing.

Behind him, Rogers had a nice poppy tint while Clint, hilariously, began approaching.

"- But what the fuck have you been doing here ?!"

"- Silence sparrow. Keep that mouth of yours closed!" Loki growled, purple with embarrassment.

"- But hey ... Why you ... Thor and he ... What happened?"

Loki dropped his head on the cover while everyone began to ask stupid questions but giving no help.

"- '... Oki' 'y 'ongue. It' hurt." Thor eventually complained as much as he could.

"- SILENCE!" Roared Loki. "I'm blue because I am a Jotun. An ice giant. Thor and I are lovers and that is why his tongue is stuck in my ass. My skin is so cold that his saliva froze. So, if you could wait after you unstuck us to laugh / ask questions / fuck with us over this predicament / scream of incest or call the Inquisition upon us, thank you! "

A tense silence filled the room for a moment until Tony bends over and begins to laugh like a mad man.

A huge smile on his face, Clint tried in vain not to laugh only to join Tony on the floor in a few moments, unable to restrain himself.

All red, Steve chose to walk out, that much he was embarrassed.  
Natasha took the opportunity to take photos. As of Banner, he finally resolved to come closer to see what the problem was.

As scarlet as Steve, Bruce forced himself to proceed.

"- Uh ... I do not know how ..."

Coulson left the bathroom with a hot steaming towel which he placed on the back of Loki.

The two princes grumbled.

Loki because it burned his ass and Thor because it burned his snout.

However, little by little, the warmth of the towel warmed sufficiently the connected appendage as well as the frozen mucous sticking between them, the agent and the scientist were able to free Thor.

The poor Asgardian retreated suddenly with a little "plop". Unable to get his tongue inside his mouth, almost blue with cold, he squinted into the dangling icicle.

"- Ha, this iz' aefthetif'." He complained before the ice melt in the towel.

Bruce examined Loki before passing him the healing cream. The Jotun bled a little because of the saliva-ice cube that had formed inside him.

Also in shame, the two princes donned their robes over their nakedness.

Coulson was staring at them with the same look of blame that Odin had when they released a mice inside the Valkyries' locker room after a workout of the ladies. The worthy warriors fled the locker room yelling, with barely little clothes over their bodies.

The agent crossed his arms over his chest.

"- What ?" Loki eventually asked annoyed, ears still violet. He had not changed his skin.

"- You could have told us about the two of you anyway ..."

The two princes hesitated.

"- We did not want any problems." Thor eventually explains. "We do not know enough about Midgardian culture to guess how the evolution of our relationship would be perceived."

The agent shrugged.

"- As long as you do not put a person in danger during the missions and that everyone is willing, SHIELD's position is clear: do what you want.

Thor and Loki sighed with relief.

That was something.

Tony and Clint eventually decided to sit down, their laughter almost suffocating them, tears in the corners of the eyes.

"- THIS is THE most beautiful joke I've ever seen!" Stark congratulated them before coming closer and shaking hands with the two princes, one after the other. "Good job. Good job indeed!"

"- Friend Stark ..." Began Thor uncomfortable.

"- As long as you do not fuck on the kitchen table, eh I'm fine." Reassured the billionaire, a huge smile to his face. "And you are not the only ones. Have you not noticed Coulson and Steve?"

The agent blushed suddenly.

"- STARK!"

"- What ? Perhaps you want to suggest it's not true?"

"- This is not the subject discussed right now! Steve is very shy and you know it."

"- Well, it will do him good to see that he is not alone and that it is not dirty, on the contrary! And if even gods copulate with each other ..." counteract Tony, sniffing. "What's wrong?" The engineer suddenly grew worried when he saw Loki squirm a bit on the bed.

"- It was not very pleasant."

"- Translation, it hurts like Hell." growl Clint, serious again and suddenly very attentive.

Natasha returned with a pot of cream and two pills.

"- Swallow this and you will use the cream for two days. And don't get laid for three days."

Loki took everything with a serious face close to the one sported by the young woman.

Steve reentered in the bedroom, timid as a kitten.

"- You're both well?"

Thor had a poor smile for his brother in arms.

"- We are sorry to have you disturbed ... but ..."

All of them swept the notion as if nothing had happened. And to think it had taken them so much time to address them for help.

Tony began poking the Jotun.

"- On the other hand, you and me, we will have a conversation soon, Mister Freeze. Between you and Captain Igloo, I'm sure we could find something useful. You're producing cold and he resists it ...

Loki was speechless for a moment as well as his brother.

They were ... More than surprised. Their friends did not give a damn about their relationship.

Well, they would laugh at them for some time, but just because the position was funny, nothing more.

They finally smiled again.

Clint froze.

"- No ..."

"- No?"

"- This is not because Tony gave you his blessing to fuck around all over the tower that you will try to baptize every flat surface!" growl bird brain

Natasha placed a quick kiss on the sparrow's cheek.

"- That's just because you want to get there before them."

The others raised their eyes to the sky annoyed as they saw the competition spirit burning in the gaze of Barton and Thor.

That simply didn't have to be said out loud.


End file.
